Athletic footwear such as running shoes is designed for comfort and durability. Athletic footwear is typically formed of materials having insulating, moisture resistant, and/or abrasion-resistant properties. Typical athletic uppers are a laminate of individual layers, with each layer imparting different properties to the upper. For example, an upper for athletic footwear includes an exterior layer, an intermediate layer, and an interior layer joined via an adhesive. The exterior layer is formed from one or more of leather, synthetic leather, rubber, or synthetic textile. The intermediate layer us formed of foam, and the interior layer is a textile.
Such conventional athletic footwear, while durable, is heavy since each layer of the upper adds weight to the footwear. In addition, this type of construction interferes with the breathability of the upper, requiring further modification to compensate. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an upper that is light, while durable for use in performance footwear.